


How the Basketball Feels

by Quente



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP, Threesome, with a tiny side of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quente/pseuds/Quente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoi knows that Aomine has to evolve one more step before he can break down the walls that Teiko built. She's also pretty sure she knows how to do it.</p><p>~</p><p>  <i>“Of course she was bored,” Kagami said, glancing up at Aomine, his tone trying for the usual bite, but somehow failing. “I would be too if I had to --” then Kagami paused, as if he’d just realized what he was about to say.</i></p><p>  <i>“To what, Kagami?” Aomine’s voice dropped into a dangerously low velvet, “Have sex with me?”</i></p><p>  <i>In a hot second everything suddenly changed. Momoi felt it begin, the same tension as on the court, only this time there was no basketball to distract them from each other.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Basketball Feels

Kuroko sat in front of Momoi sipping quietly on his vanilla milkshake. The bribe had been necessary to bring him out; Seirin was a scant few days away from the final game of the Winter Cup against Rakuzan, and Momoi could tell that Kuroko was itching to practice. She smiled at him from over her fries, however, thinking that despite everything, her crush still held.

“If it wasn’t for the good of my team -- and yours -- I would not have called you here,” Momoi said.

Kuroko sighed the tiniest bit, his eyes gently closing for a moment before he nailed her with the full impact of his blue gaze. “Satsuki-san, you know who I am bound to.”

“Ah.” Momoi stuck out her tongue. “Akashi-kun doesn’t like to share at all, does he? And no matter what he says, I’m prettier.” 

Momoi was rewarded with a chuckle. “I can’t disagree to that,” Kuroko admitted. “However, if you know this, then why did you call me out today?”

“Ah, it’s because of Kagami-kun… and Dai-chan.”

“Go on.” Blue eyes regarded her steadily, shake momentarily forgotten. Meji burger was quietly bustling around them, but they somehow hadn’t managed to run into the rest of their teams. 

“My data says that neither one of them will evolve without getting closer to each other,” Momoi said, pulling out some of her carefully drawn charts. “Look, over here… these are their projected paths of evolution if they don’t get together, somehow. See -- even if Kagami-kun grows in strength because of his each encounter with a strong player, it isn’t as astronomical as when he plays Dai-chan.”

“Well. We knew that. They are getting together to play on the street courts.” Kuroko still regarded her steadily, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Ahh -- it -- here, look at Dai-chan.” Momoi pulled out his chart, flushing as she pointed to the flat line that depicted his first few months in high school, and the sharp, extreme rise after each match against Seirin. 

“Ah. That -- is fascinating.”

“The next step is emotional, however,” Momoi said, putting on her best determined expression. She had to win Kuroko over, or the plot wouldn’t work at all, because Kuroko was THAT kind of friend. “You know that after you explained things with me, I’ve been...seeing Dai-chan, yes?”

“I believe you told me,” Kuroko said, his tone cautiously neutral. “You described it as ‘convenient, safe, and really hot.’”

“So I did,” Momoi said, blushing just a little. “But every time we … meet, I collect more data. And my projected data indicates that he and I are going to have only one more encounter before he moves on to something that fulfills more than just his physical requirements.”

No sound came from Kuroko then, unless blinking could be considered loud. Eventually he said, “You collect data during such moments?”

Momoi couldn’t help smirking at the expression on Kuroko’s face. “It’s the ultimate moment for collecting data. Everything from heart-rate to response time to endurance to operating under pressure…”

“I see. So...why only one more time with Aomine-kun?”

“Because he needs to move on to Kagami-kun or else he won’t get past the emotional barriers about trust that he developed at Teiko.”

Kuroko was silent again, his brows furrowed just the slightest amount, but finally he shook his head. “I assume you have the charts that prove it.”

Momoi pulled them out.

“I don’t need to see. It simply surprised me. Kagami-kun is straight, however, so I am afraid your projected outcome cannot become a future reality.”

“Eh?” It was Momoi’s turn to feel puzzled, and she pulled out sheets in which Kagami’s charts were intertwined with Aomine’s. “But -- it’s clear that the chemistry exists, so any straightness must be from culturally programmed responses on Kagami’s part. I do have a contingency plan…”

Kuroko’s fingers were now cradling his forehead, and his brows were even more furrowed, an uncharacteristically distressed expression. “...Go ahead and tell me.”

“I thought about having sex with them both at once, and then leaving them naked together. If they can’t figure out what to do after that, they truly are as idiotic as everyone claims, and I wash my hands of them.” 

“You sound so calm when you say such a thing, Satsuki-chan. As if it’s not something...amazing.” Kuroko was frowning now, Momoi noticed. “Have you considered your own position? Are you sure you want to BE in that position?”

“Despite everything, Tetsu-chan, you really do care about me.” The thought made Momoi smile, and she glowed at him from over her strawberry shake for a moment. Kuroko’s response was to bury his face in his hands, however.  
“Momoi-san. I --” 

Kuroko was never very talkative, but this was probably one of the first times Momoi had seen him at a loss for words. She waited through the silence, watching the flurries of thoughts gather around him and coalesce. “Yes?” She said finally, sighing.

“What about you?”

“Eh?”

“You’re doing this for data, right? For the growth of Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun?”

Momoi shrugged. “And the sex, Tetsu-chan!”

Kuroko finally blushed just a little, leaning back in his chair and sighing. “So that’s what’s in it for you? Just that?”

Momoi stared down at her shake, feeling a little thrown off her game by the question. Kuroko was probably the only boy she knew that wouldn’t have simply accepted “sex” as the answer. 

“Because by the end of it, Momoi-san,” Kuroko continued quietly, “You’ll be left all alone.”

~

It was ridiculously easy to lure them out. All Momoi had to do was casually text them both that she was standing with a basketball at a street court and needed help calculating some metrics, and they appeared in front of her as if they’d stepped through a portal.

“Oh, hi,” Momoi said. She’d chosen her outfit with care that morning; it wasn’t every day that she had to figure out how to turn two men gay, after all. That was probably why they were both staring at her, Aomine with a crease between his eyes and a small frown, and Kagami with a slightly red-cheeked embarrassment. 

Wait, was Kagami a virgin, despite his years in America? That would change a few data points… Momoi opened up her notebook and pulled up Kagami’s page, applying the eraser. That snapped Aomine out of his daze.

“Yo. We’re here. Why are you dressed like a --”

“Perfectly normal human?” Momoi interrupted. It was hard to reset Aomine’s culturally conditioned ideas about women’s clothing. 

“Er, yeah, that’s what I meant. Isn’t that skirt a little --”

“Suitable for the weather?” Momoi turned her attention to Kagami, though, who was shifting restlessly. She tossed him the ball, which he automatically caught. “All digressions aside, I need you two to play.”

“What kind of data are you collecting?” Kagami asked, tucking the ball into his stomach, turning away from Aomine as if conditioned. 

Aomine’s conditioned response kicked in too, and he was suddenly hovering at Kagami’s side, hand out to slap the ball away.

“Just be yourselves,” Momoi said, chuckling, and then hummed to herself as she parked herself on a convenient bench to watch the one-on-one.

Observing Aomine and Kagami playing together actually did turn her on. It always did. It was rare to see such chemistry on the court, and even rarer to see it between two such exceptional players. The sparks flew so hard that soon they’d collected a small crowd. 

“500¥ on the redhead,” she overheard one businessman say to his companion, when they’d both paused to watch. Momoi narrowed her eyes and got up, tilting her head. What would it be today? Who felt stronger, who’d gotten more sleep, who had a new trick up his sleeve? Ahh -- it would be Aomine today, because of something she’d said to him earlier. She grinned and stepped over to the businessman.

The game ended and Aomine’s hands were cupping the back of his head in a ridiculously nonchalant pose. He whistled as he walked up to her, followed by a grumpy-faced Kagami.

Momoi pocketed the money with a bright smile.

“Oh -- you’re with these two?” The businessman said, frowning. “You sure you didn’t get Redhead to throw the game for the cash?”

Aomine and Kagami both stepped forward, staring down the shorter man with such intensity that he turned away. “Ah -- whatever -- never mind, it’s just a coin. Geez.”

“Thanks,” Momoi said when the guy was gone. “Nobody ever believes that a girl actually has sports sense,” Momoi sighed, feeling for a moment the eternal exasperation she had for the people of her own country. 

“More importantly,” said Kagami, “why’d you bet against me?” He was frowning still, especially when Aomine threw a familiar arm around his shoulder and tugged him near.

“Awwww, are you a poor loser?” Aomine smirked, mouth close to Kagami’s ear. “I should’ve doubled your score and shown you how to really lose.”

“Shut up,” Kagami growled, prodding Aomine in the side with his elbow. “I’m just curious about Momoi-san’s perception -- what was it in me that she saw today that made her bet on _your_ idiot ass?”

“Ah -- it’s because...well.” Momoi chuckled, feeling herself get just the faintest hint of a blush. Okay, this was tougher than she’d expected. “I gave him extra incentive before the game.”

Kagami looked from Momoi to Aomine and back, and then rolled his eyes. “Oh. I guess this is where I head out, right?” He shook his head. “And I was gonna ask if you two wanted dinner at my house. I bought ingredients earlier, enough for three.” He looked so genuinely disappointed that Aomine actually stopped gloating, and Momoi decided that she had to get right to the point.

“Oh, we’re coming for dinner,” Momoi said, “and -- I need your help with something else too, Kagami-kun.” She smiled at him, giving him the full force of fluttering lashes and an upthrust torso.

“...Oh shit, Kagami. You’re in trouble,” Aomine breathed, taking a half-step back.

“Eh? Uh -- s-sure? What do you mean?” Kagami’s expression was comically torn between his unmistakable oggle of her smile (and various other parts) and fear.

“She only pulls THAT kind of smile when she’s about to ask a serious favor, is what,” Aomine said. “VERY Interesting. I’m in, whatever it is. I bet you anything that by the end of this you’ll be butt-naked and wondering what the hell happened to you.”

~

The naked part came after dinner, and actually took a game of strip poker to achieve. Momoi only won because Kagami kept forgetting poker rules in favor of staring at her. Aomine, who had already seen it all, was doing much better than Kagami. 

“I still don’t understand,” Kagami said, his face matching his hair as he pulled off exactly one sports sock. He wasn’t wearin much more than that, although he was hanging on to his boxer briefs until the end. “Why the hell am I doing this with you, Ahomine, and your girlfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Momoi said almost automatically, at the same time Aomine said, “She’s not my -- yep.”

“You coulda fooled me,” Kagami muttered. “You as much told me you’d be having sex after our game, after all. And you two are together all the time, and --”

Aomine reached out and thwapped the back of Kagami’s head. “Maybe we’re both waiting for someone,” he said. “And until then, we’re keeping each other company.” Aomine looked away quickly, though, down at his spread-out cards, as if they were all on the table. Pair of jacks, one black, one red -- way too much of a metaphor for Momoi.

“Eh -- I -- ah -- huh?” Kagami sat back down, clinging to the one remaining sock on his foot as if to a security blanket.

“Dai-chan, you forgot to take something off too,” Momoi said brightly, averting the discussion of anything too deep just then. They had to break down the physical wall before the emotional one -- it seemed like the opposite from the usual progression of relationships, but those two were idiots, after all.

“Ah. Fine.” Aomine stood. He was shirtless, but still had his pants on. He hooked his finger into the buttons and undid them slowly. He glanced up with amusement at Momoi and shoved his pants down his hips. “So are we all gonna do it after this? Is that what you were after?”

Momoi glared at him. The idiot had all the subtlety of a teenaged boy, too. “Oh, you figured it out? Does that mean I can stop playing cards now?” Momoi stood, her fingers falling to the hem of her shirt, facing down Aomine’s gaze as he pushed his pants down further.

“Wait -- WHAT?” Kagami said. He looked from Aomine, whose pants were now in a puddle around his ankles, to Momoi, whose shirt rose slowly to her chin until it was in a discarded puddle at Kagami’s one bare foot. “W -- Momoi-san, is he right? You came to seduce...ME?”

Kagami stood, and Momoi could see that somewhere in his brain behind all the basketball there was probably some sort of teenaged libido. Good. She turned her back to him, flailing behind her for her bra strap. 

“Ah, the green one. I like this one,” Aomine said, stepping forward to assist… but Momoi threw him a glance. 

“Kagami-kun, do you mind helping out?” Momoi said, her voice a combination of sweetness and steel.

It had Aomine chuckling again. “Yeah, she’s in a mood. Best do as she says or she’ll NEVER let you come.”

It felt like a very long moment of nothing before Momoi heard the slow shuffle of Kagami’s feet, and felt the most hesitant of all fingers at the hooks of her bra.

“Not like that, idiot,” Aomine grumbled, watching the fumbling. “Didn’t you have that coach teach you a thing or two off the court? Hell, didn’t she sleep with you? Seriously, like this.”

And in a moment that had Momoi a little breathless, she felt two sets of fingers on the skin of her back, and her bra was sliding down her arms.

The next few moments were pretty critical, so she worked fast. Turning, she gave Kagami a shove that he somehow didn’t bother to resist, pushing him onto his couch. She climbed up onto his lap and essentially ensured that his attention couldn’t be elsewhere, arms wrapping around his neck, breasts pushed firmly against his chin.

“Hello, Kagami-kun,” Momoi said. “Thank you for this. Oh -- do you want to, by the way? You can say no.”

Aomine started to laugh, and to Momoi’s relief he came and sat beside Kagami, leaning against the back of the couch, just watching. “Geez, she’s really got you cornered. How’re you going to counter this?” His tone was just as mockingly affectionate as it was when he talked to Momoi about Kagami’s plays on the court.

“Two things,” Kagami said, staring from one to the other of them, looking like he was reaching for his stride and failing to find it. “First, Alex never did more than kiss me. But second, I’m not a virgin. I am holding back out of respect for Momoi-san, but … if you say that you want me, I’m not really going to hold back any longer.” The last part was growled out, and Kagami did what Momoi anticipated from her projected physical growth charts. 

Instead of simply reaching up and grabbing her boobs, he looked up at her, gently ran his fingers up the bare skin of her back, and positioned her head very carefully for a kiss.

Ahh, there it was. Kagami definitely had some practice here, and Momoi told herself to thank Alex for that next time she saw her. He kissed quietly at first, just lips, letting Momoi get used to his smell and taste (far less earthy than Aomine, almost bright, like toothpaste and America). And then, when he’d dipped his tongue in, it wasn’t a rough plunge but a teasingly soft touch that had her chasing his tongue in return...

“Mmmmh. So should I watch now, Satsuki? Mind if I get my dick out and jerk off to the live porn?”

Trust Aomine to spoil any kind of mood. Momoi glared sideways at him with her _I’ll take care of you in a moment_ look, but then something interesting happened.

Kagami glanced sideways, meeting Aomine’s eyes in something that looked like a blush. “S-so uh I guess if we’re all having sex together then it’s only fair,” Kagami said.

Oh. Whoa. Momoi pulled back, wondering if her presence wasn’t necessary far sooner than she’d anticipated. But it was then that Kagami gave her breasts a frankly appreciative look and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like _itadakimasu_ before his teeth bit delicately at the rounded underside of one of them.

And _then_ , so as not to keep her bored, his mouth went immediately to a nipple and began the kind of attention that Momoi liked the most. It wasn’t quite the slow tug and playful bite of Aomine, but it was a gently teasing exploration that had her breathing harshly by the end of it.

“Is that how it’s going to be? Then we’re on,” Aomine said. A moment later, almost as if they were coordinating their defense, they had her neatly between them. Aomine was behind her, peering over her shoulder, and Kagami was in front, his face still blissfully planted against her skin. “Luckily I like this side of you too,” Aomine chuckled.

“You’re -- always -- so -- romantic,” Momoi gasped, but she felt her skirt get unzipped and pushed down. Aomine rubbed circles down her spine, stopping at the bump of her tailbone, letting his callouses linger over her skin.

“Your lucky underwear,” Aomine said, glancing down and pausing the slow wander of his fingers. “You must’ve really wanted this, eh, Satsuki? Getting bored of just me? I guess even I can fall into habits...”

“Of course she was,” Kagami said, glancing up at Aomine, his tone trying for the usual bite, but somehow failing. “I would be too if I had to --” then Kagami paused, as if he’d just realized what he was about to say.

“To what, Kagami?” Aomine’s voice dropped into a dangerously low velvet, “Have sex with me?”

In a hot second everything suddenly changed. Momoi felt it begin, the same tension as on the court, only this time there was no basketball to distract them from each other. It was rather fun to be in the middle of that tension, and Momoi wondered if this was how the basketball felt.

Momoi saw their meeting eyes heat, and before they slid into some kind of weird competitive space where Kagami would be forced to proclaim everlasting straightness, she got up.

“Your bedroom is this way, right?” Momoi slid off her underpants and turned, knowing that two pairs of eyes were now on her bare bottom as she walked toward the hallway.

“Yep,” Kagami said, and in another few seconds Momoi was on Kagami’s bed with Aomine on one side of her and Kagami on the other.

They took their measure of each other over her body for another long moment, and Momoi saw different things in each expression. In Aomine’s face there was no hint of surprise at all when his eyes drifted down Kagami’s body. It was as if he knew exactly what he’d be seeing...as if he’d looked before. Deep in his eyes there was also just a hint of weariness, as if maybe he was tired of hiding how much he’d looked.

In Kagami’s eyes there was a dawning recognition of something -- as if he was only just then realizing that chemistry in combat wasn’t too far away from chemistry somewhere else.

But still, they weren’t reaching for each other. 

Momoi did it for them. She reached her hands down and stuck them into two different pairs of briefs. Aomine was hard… Kagami was getting there. They both groaned, and Momoi snickered. “I’m still here, boys.”

Aomine’s eyes darkened, and a second later they shared the kiss that was unique to the two of them, full of all the things they’d discovered about each other. Momoi liked getting Aomine wet and wanting just from a kiss -- she knew how he loved the tip of his tongue sucked, how running her tongue along the underside of his got him growling.

The mouth on her breast was Kagami’s again, but it wasn’t for long. His mouth trailed down, and Momoi chuckled into Aomine’s mouth when she felt Kagami pause.

“Your natural hair color is BLOND?”

“Hm? What happened here?” Aomine glanced down, but instead of checking out her latest dye job, she realized that he was looking at Kagami instead, and the tension was right back to where it was when they were on the couch. Aomine sat up, not breaking his gaze, and reached down to touch Kagami’s lower lip.

Kagami opened his mouth in the slightest gasp, and Aomine slid his finger in. Slowly, touching Kagami’s teeth, his tongue. Kagami’s eyes widened, but he didn’t resist, not until a few fingers were pushing into his mouth.

“Make my fingers wet for Satsuki,” Aomine said, and turning her head, Momoi could see something else in his eyes now. Was it relief?

No.

It was _hope_.

It was hot to watch Aomine thrusting his fingers into Kagami’s mouth. It was hotter to watch Kagami take it eagerly, his eyes closing as if he’d been yearning for it.

When Aomine finally, reluctantly, removed his fingers, it was to slide down Momoi’s body and inside of her -- taking her in a slow push that slid in a lingering rub against the parts that made her feel best. And then, as if Kagami couldn’t get enough of Aomine’s fingers, he chased them with his tongue…

This. This was good. All data collection aside, Aomine’s clever fingers and Kagami’s skillful tongue worked Momoi into a moaning, back-arching mess, especially when Aomine’s mouth dove down her neck and found the sensitive spot halfway between her ear and collar bone that usually wound her up anyway.

Then, almost at the same time, right before she was about to come, they stopped.

“Is this my payback?” Momoi whimpered, reaching down to grab a handful of red hair and try to wiggle herself down onto the stilled fingers. 

Aomine simply laughed, sliding his fingers out of her. “Kagami -- if you don’t have condoms, I’ve got some in my bag.”

“Of course you do,” Kagami said, but his tone was once again without much snark. Instead, he sat up and took condoms from the bedside table. First he took out two, and then glanced at the people on his bed, and took out the entire box instead. He handed one to Aomine and took the opportunity to slide the rest of the way out of his underwear.

Kagami was shaved clean, Momoi noticed, reaching out in curiosity to touch. Aomine saw it too, one eyebrow rising...and Momoi heard him breathing out a slightly shaky puff of air against her neck as he ripped open the condom package.

“Shaved -- everywhere?” Aomine asked, eyes tangling with Kagami’s again.

After hesitating a moment, Kagami nodded.

“So.” Aomine’s voice was very neutral now, quiet, pointed. “You have lubricant, too?”

Kagami dropped his gaze. “...Yeah.”

“Let me help you with that.”

Aomine sat up suddenly, reaching for Kagami’s hand, taking the condom out of it. Not breaking his gaze, he tore the package open with his teeth and reached down between them.

The tension in the air was profound. Aomine waited, and Momoi waited, to see if Kagami would give his consent. They stared at each other, Kagami’s expression opening up slowly so that Momoi could see the need in it too. Hunger...curiosity...just as much longing. He gave the tiniest jerk of his head in a nod, but it was all that Aomine needed.

Kagami shuddered as Aomine rolled the condom down over his erection. He looked down for a long, embarrassed moment before he finally met Aomine’s eyes again. But this time, instead of backing down, Aomine came closer and closer…

And Momoi got to be in the front row for the moment in which their lips met for the first time. It was epic; it was hot; it had Momoi squirming again. 

Her goal was accomplished -- right there, in the tentative first moments, in the hungry opening of their mouths, in the gasping, hard clash of sheer need... Aomine grunting out incoherent words as his fingers clenched around Kagami’s upper arm, Kagami shifting to move closer still. It was right there, and Momoi knew she wasn’t necessary any more. They’d gone that final step, and _there it was_.

Only problem was, she was aching now. Her body...her heart. Chemistry was rare, as rare as the moment when Kuroko showed her the sweetness of his concern when she’d been feeling all alone.

Kuroko’s words haunted her. _What’s left for you_?

Kagami broke away first, however, pushing Aomine back with a hard hand against his chest. Aomine’s face looked lost for a moment, his eyes blinking dazedly, but Kagami smiled at him. It was still a shy smile, full of wonder, pink around the cheeks.

“We’re ignoring the lady.”

“Ah? Knowing Satsuki, this is what she was after.” Aomine threw her a glance, but it was full of gratefulness.

“Still. You and me, we have time.”

“We...do?”

Kagami nodded, and then turned back to Momoi.

Momoi smiled up at Kagami. “You win. Everything. No wonder you keep beating my boys -- you can think even in these circumstances. But you read me right, both of you. I...before I leave you two to your own devices, do you mind…” Momoi bit her lip, hoping they didn’t make her say it.

“I’d be honored,” Kagami said, and he didn’t even let himself look at Aomine when he replied.

Not much later, Momoi was on her knees, feeling the slow press of Kagami inside of her driving her mouth down Aomine’s erection, feeling trapped again between two clashing forces, the luckiest basketball on the planet. Kagami even had the skills to lean over her and slide fingers against her clit for her to press down on, causing her teeth to almost graze Aomine as she jolted.

Aomine hissed, but the bit of pain made him harder in her mouth, and when she ground down and tightened around the heft of Kagami in her body, she heard them both moan at the same time. When she came, it felt so deep and bright that she almost forgot the ache of loneliness in her chest…

Kagami didn’t let her go after that. She lay between Aomine and Kagami, feeling their arms around her, feeling their hands explore each other even with her between them.

The heat was impossible, and her heart thumped hard at the way they stared at each other over her body. She wasn’t a basketball, though. Finally she couldn’t take it…

“I’m going to call Tetsu-chan and have him walk me home, okay? I want...I want you two to...keep collecting data for me.” Momoi neatly squirmed out from the tight cocoon of man-arms, reaching for Aomine’s shirt to pull it over her head before she walked away.

“Wait --” Aomine sat up and caught her by the collar, pulling her back into his arms. “Satsuki. Don’t think I didn’t figure it out. I owe you. I...care about you too, you know, in my own way.”

Momoi let herself burrow against his sweaty skin for a moment, nails digging into muscle, eyes against his chest. “Dai-chan…”

“Thank you. I guess from now on, things are going to be different between us?”

“I don’t think Kagami-kun will want to share.”

“I don’t know about that…” Kagami said, clearing his throat, and then laughing at the flash of Aomine’s scowl from over Momoi’s head. “No, you’re right. I don’t know what just happened, but I think we’d better get used to it for a while.”

Momoi pulled away in time to see Aomine’s smile turn to something more heated, and as she left the room, she looked back one last time to see Aomine crawling over to Kagami with all the focus of a panther stalking his prey.

~

Kuroko lay beside her on her bed, carefully still, his fingers gently stroking her hair as she told the story.

“And so? Was it worth it, Momoi-san?”

Momoi was silent for a long moment, letting herself (her heart, her everything) rest against Kuroko. His smell was of powder, clean and sweet.

“I saw Dai-chan’s face, right at the end. It was like I’d given him his heart again.”

“I mean for _you_.”

“You really do love me, don’t you?”

Kuroko stayed silent, but Momoi knew the answer. Even if she got different kinds of love from all of her boys, instead of everything she needed from one, she was still a lucky girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Er. So yeah, my first KnB fic and it's total PWP. I'm sorry?
> 
> Find me on tumblr if you like! I am showa-sensei. <3


End file.
